


Who Knows Who Cares

by lullatone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy as hell, M/M, im not even sorry, this was a prompt that got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullatone/pseuds/lullatone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He still wasn't sure exactly what this was yet. It had started a few months ago, this whole thing with him and Steve."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knows Who Cares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxxfordummies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxfordummies/gifts).



> This came about due to a prompt from xxxfordummies whom I have been friends with for years, and we have both recently come around full circle in our love for Stony. This is for you girl! 
> 
> Prompt: "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

 

Tony had started working on the plans for tomorrows mission to start the teams take-down on Ultron since around 9 that night. He sat at the kitchen table, enjoying the warm clean country air that filtered in through the kitchen windows of the Barton’s house. Laura had lit some candles along with a lantern for Tony before she herself went up to bed around 11. She had corralled her two kids into their beds around 9 o clock with the help of ‘Aunty Nat’ despite their protests. “ _Mama, we wanna stay up and play with Mr Roger’s shield._ ” “ _Yeah he said it was okay_!”

Tony found that like Clint, his wife gave off a parental and commanding aura like that of a young school teacher who did her best to make the children feel loved and welcome on their first day back to school. Her touch was feather light but commanding, and she directed the team with such an ease that Tony had only ever seen once before in Pepper. After corralling the others off to their rooms, she was disappointed to find Tony still working at the kitchen table. She leaned against the kitchen counter, crossing her arms over her ever growing belly.

“Now how in the world did you evade me and my tactics?” Tony smiled and shrugged at the motherly look of disappointment Laura gave him.

“Sneaking around as a kid was my specialty. I think I got out of at least 50 unwanted bath times in my young childhood years.” Laura laughed sweetly, as if she knew of that scenario all too well. She waddled herself to the kitchen sink and started preparing to deal with the mountain of dishes in her sink. Tony offered to help and have her go to sleep, but Laura simply brushed him off with a firm soapy hand.

“This one,” she gestured to her bump, “is kicking up a storm right now so sleeping isn’t much of an option. And while I’m awake I might as well get some of this work done. However if you insist on helping, I wash and you dry.” The two worked in a comfortable silence, Laura dunking the dishes into the soapy water, Tony drying and stacking them on the counter as he dried. Tony found soon that again like her husband, Laura was quiet and pensive. She hummed quietly along with the crickets and frogs outside, and once in a while Tony could feel her gaze as she…evaluated him. “ _Definitely a Barton thing_ ,” thought Tony as he swallowed dryly.

By the time they were finished, the noises outside had grown even louder and Tony was sure that if he went outside he would be able to stargaze in the country skies. The clock above the sink red  _11:02_ as the minute hand softly ticked on, adding to the orchestra of summer sounds. Laura yawned and stretched her arms, cracking her neck as well. She returned her dish cloth to the window sill to dry as Tony returned to his work at the kitchen table. He cracked open his files once again, as he heard Laura sigh. She walked over to him, planting a soft kiss on his temple before reminding him not to stay up too late.

“Thanks mom, anymore chores you want me to do too?” Laura just rolled her eyes and started up the stairs slowly.

“Even superheroes need sleep Stark. I tell Clint that all the time.” Tony just smiled softly as he watched Laura disappear up the stairs, only breaking out of his daze when he heard the soft click of a door being shut upstairs.

Tony poured himself into his work for the next hour, planning, researching, and doing anything he could to make sure he could actually fix this whole… _mess_ , he had somehow created. God knows he might need Bruce’s help, but he could fix this. Somehow. He eventually found himself immersed in the files of Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Tony felt as if he had heard the story before. Orphans from a small, poor town, volunteering for some madman’s experiments at the hope of a better life. His eyes grew red ringed from staring at the files so long, at the files of two kids. They were so young, too young to be involved. And he knew they weren’t on their side in all of this, he knew what that girl had done to him, made him see. But they were just kids. Maybe he could find them, convince them to join them, convince them t-

“You’re still up?” Tony’s shoulders shook as he looked up from the table in surprise. Even in the dim light he could see that it was Steve standing in the kitchen entryway, leaning against the doorway. Tony blinked his eyes as to shake himself from his reverie, glancing over to the kitchen clock. _1:05_. Christ, had he really been looking at all this that long? He ran a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his neck and heaving out a sigh.

“Yeah. I’m just ah, getting ready for tomorrow.” Tony glanced at Steve, who looked a little worse for wear. The dark circles were clear under his eyes, and he looked like he had the begging’s of a dark bruise blossoming under his jaw. He was dressed in shorts and an old shirt of Clint’s it seemed, something blue that red ‘ _Rocky_ _Valley Little League_ ’ in white script. His hair was mussed, as if he had been tossing and turning in the warm summer night but hadn’t been able to get comfortable. Steve strode over to the table, pulling out a chair directly across from Tony and plunking himself in it. Tony stared back down at his work, not daring to look at Steve. “So did you come down here to just annoy me or does this actually have a purpose?” He could hear the ruffle of Cap’s shirt as he shrugged.

“Can’t sleep,” was the simple answer he decided to give. The two sat in uncomfortable silence as the sounds of the outside filled the downstairs once again. Tony could feel Steve’s gaze boring into him as he tried to focus on the files in front of him. The words seem to jumble together as he rubbed his eyes, trying to overcome the exhaustion he was beginning to feel. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Steve’s hand creeping up next to the files, palm upturned. Tony looked up, a small gasp emanating from his lips at the sight of Steve. In the soft candle glow, he looked almost angelic, his features accented by the shadows cause by the yellow light. His face had one of affection and concern written across it. Tony’s heart always skipped beats at moments like…this.

He still wasn’t sure exactly what _this_ was yet. It had started a few months ago, this whole thing with him and Steve. First it was just a brush of hands on the ship or in the Tower. Then it was lingering hugs when the others weren’t around, affectionate smiles and even once in a while, Steve would offer his hand to hold. Tony greedily accepted all this of course. Steve made him feel grounded. Steve made him feel wanted and safe and, god forbid he even mention it, loved. He hadn’t dared let himself go even that far yet, as he wasn’t entirely sure what Steve’s motives were in all of this.

But looking down now at Steve’s outstretched hand, he couldn’t care less what the point of this all was. His hand felt warm as Tony placed it gently in Steve’s, lacing their fingers together and clasping it tight, thumping it lightly against the table. God, the way Tony felt his heart swell whenever he was with Steve like this, he wondered if anything could feel any greater. Steve squeezed his hand back, his lips upturning slightly as a warm grin broke out on Tony’s face.

“You need rest Tony.”

“Pfft, the mighty never sleep Cap.” Steve rolled his eyes and tugged lightly on his hand.

“The mighty won’t be mighty anymore when they pass out from exhaustion. Come up stairs with me.” Tony raised his eyebrow inquisitively at the request. Really? Well that was something new. Steve pulled again lightly, Tony rising this time.

“Fine. But only because the others will be mad if I fall asleep tomorrow and I don’t want to hear any “I told you so’s” from you. Besides, just because the 90 some year old man needs sleep doesn’t mean I need to.” Steve cracked a grin at Tony’s jab at his ‘true’ age, even emitting a little chuckle. Tony looked aghast at this, as he walked around the table to the other side, never letting go of Steve’s hand in the process. “Have I just entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” Steve proceeds to chuckle again at this, rubbing his thumb across the back of Tony’s hand.

“Old men can laugh at jokes too you know. Now come on before I need to carry you upstairs.”

“Ohh that sounds enticing.” Steve rolled his eyes, leading Tony out of the kitchen and to the stairs, taking the steps quietly as to not wake the others. Steve led them to a room at the end of the hall, a simple guest room with an old lamp in the corner, unused as the moonlight from the large open window was enough to make the room visible. Steve sank into the bed in the middle of the room, pulling Tony down with him, who went without protest.

Tony fidgeted and rolled over to face the wall, for once in his life terribly unsure of himself and feeling rather awkward. He was starting to panic when Steve simply placed a palm on Tony’s chest and pulled him in close. Tony’s back rested on Steve’s chest, Steve reaching a hand around his middle to grab one of Tony’s hands. Steve laced their fingers together and sighed contentedly.

“Get some sleep Tony.” Tony barely heard him though, as the exhaustion combined with the warmth of Steve against him was enough to ease all of his worries that had plagued him that night. For a moment, there was no Ultron, there was no destruction, no superhuman Maximoff twins.

Just him and Steve.

Tony fell asleep soon after Steve, listening to the crickets and the wind and the soft beating of Steve’s heart against his chest.


End file.
